


Just touch his hair?? Robbie why are you like this

by foxy_mulder



Series: Lazytown [6]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Bedsharing, Cuddling, M/M, Purring, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_mulder/pseuds/foxy_mulder
Summary: Robbie can't sleep





	

Robbie couldn't believe any of this. He was in bed, with somebody who _loved him_. He was a little suspicious, actually, because, really. Where did someone like Sportadork get the idea to love someone like _Robbie?_ It was a valid question.

But he had come to some realizations from the past weeks events. 

1) He was never going to be able to look those kids in the eye again.  
2) Sports are for losers and he would never play them ever even if he was invited.  
3) He loved Sportacus.

The last two weren't really realizations, more like reconfirmations. Either way, he was sticking to them. 

Sportacus rolled over onto Robbie and jammed his icy foot against Robbies leg. He flinched. Great. How could someones foot even get to subzero temperatures? Just Sportacus defying expectations as usual. He couldn't free his leg, because he was now entirely trapped under Sportacus' body weight. 

**geez, he's like an octopus.**

Robbie envied the sleeping cephalopod-man. Try as he might, he couldn't relax. This happened a lot of nights, usually after a bad day. But this one hadn't been _bad_. Sure, his beliefs about no one in town liking him had been confirmed, and sure, he felt cold and pathetic every time he thought about it. But he'd also been kissed. And held. And apparently loved, at least a little. (God, he just couldn't get over that.)

Yet for some reason his waking state persisted. Sometimes getting up and drinking warm milk helped. He didn't want to disturb Sportacus, though. Sportacus was mumbling in his sleep, and Robbie caught very little of it. He was fairly sure he heard him say something about running a marathon. Disgusting. Who would run something after the first guy who tried literally _died_ doing it? He barely wanted to think about it while he was awake- 26 miles was too far. Wasn't sleep supposed to be...restful? 

Most of the murmuring was unintelligible. And kind of adorable, honestly. Sportacus' hair was spread out against the pillow. He wanted to touch it. He reached out with his free hand, but hesitated. Would that be a huge breach of trust? He wouldn't have to ask, and Sportacus would never know if he touched it, but Robbie would know. He was already the laziest asshole in town, why add "touched a guy while he was sleeping" to the list? But they were dating, right? And it was just his hair. Was it a big deal? Was-

"Robbie?"

**Ah, crap.**

Sportacus was looking at him sleepily. His hand was still half extended; his movements must have woken Sportacus.  
He hastily brought his hand to his chest. Sportacus rolled off of him and sat up. 

"What are you still doing up, Robbie?"

He shrugged. Sportacus laid back down.  
They were quiet for awhile, and Robbie was sure Sportacus had gone back to sleep, when

"You reached out. Were you wanting to touch my hair?"

Yes. Yes he was.  
He nodded.

Sportacus was quiet again. He silently shifted so his head was resting on Robbies chest, allowing him full access to the messy mop of hair. Was this permission? Sportacus raised his head, giving him a smile. It was definitely permission. Robbie carefully ran his fingers through the strands. He tangled it around his fingers, and relished the tickling on his fingertips. It was like silk thread, yet lighter. Bouncier. 

He gently scratched the scalp. Sportacus emitted a low noise and arched into the touch. Maybe Robbie wasn't the only one enjoying this. He pressed harder, kneading the skin with has nails and palm. Sportacus was vibrating. No- what was that? Purring? That was... wow.  
Then for some reason Sportacus decided to abruptly smush his cheek into Robbies. It was weird. But, like every other weird thing Sportacus did, he sure didn't seem to know it was odd at all. They stayed like that, cheek to cheek, until Sportacus rolled over and said 

"Good night, Robbie, you know you can pet my hair whenever you want," 

...and went back to peaceful snoring. What the hell.

Robbie closed his eyes and followed soon after.

 

When he woke up around noon the next day, Sportacus was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Spartacus?? Marathons?? Both ancienT Greco Roman type things. _Coincidence??_ Probably.
> 
>  


End file.
